Dr. Kirk's Personal Lab cutscene 1
Dr. Kirk's Personal Lab cutscene 1 is a cutscene in Dino Crisis. It is part of the "Act 6" section of the game.DINO CRISIS OFFICIAL GUIDE BOOK, p.149. Plot Transcript Official localisation= Edward Kirk: "Don't... move." Regina: "And what do you think you're doing?" Kirk: "Carving a name for myself in history with the ultimate energy source." Regina: "Open you're eyes you freak! You're precious creation is nothing more than another weapon to be misused!" Kirk: "You seem to have a small degree of superficial intelligence. Too bad it's wasted on one who's about to die." Gail: "Rick, out target has been secured. Report here immediately." ---- Gail: "Sorry to interrupt your lecture, doc, you were saying?" Kirk: "Yes, I was saying. I discovered how the Third Energy could effect space if it ran unchecked, three years ago. I thought that the energy had the ability to transfer selective space, to an alternate, time-space continuum. But I was incorrect. The space was not transferred, it was... exchanged. To put it in terms that even you can understand, Third Energy has the ability to replace a pocket in space, with one from a different time!" Regina: "What!?" Kirk: "Yes, I came to these conclusions following this evening's final experiments. You've seen the effects yourself! Those beasts, were occupying the space that this facility is located on almost 65 million years ago!" Gail: "Right, so that's how those dinosaurs appeared in our time." Kirk: "Precisely, and THAT, is what I have done!" Regina: "Uh huh, and how many people were sacrificed before you made this discovery?" Kirk: "Ha ha ha ha ha! Who cares!? The numbers are quite irrelevant. Let's just say that there were many. Extraordinary deaths for ordinary men, don't you think?" Regina: "Spoken like a true Devil." Kirk: "A God or a Devil? Hmmm..., I don't care about that, only my experiment!" Gail: "Enough! Only one thing matters at this point. Your grand invention is blocking our escape." Kirk: "You need to destroy the Vortex. The only way to do that is to allow the generator's Third Energy levels to overload. Theoretically speaking, the Third Energy and the Vortex will cancel each other out if they come in contact with one another. But there is one small catch. If you cannot stop the generator's Third Energy overload, this entire region may be shifted to another point in the space-time continuum." Gail: "Then we'll just make sure to be somewhere else when the shift happens. No problem." Regina: "But we couldn't even activate the device." Kirk: "Ha ha ha ha ha! You're missing the Initializer and Stabilizer, right?" Regina: "Where are they?" Kirk: "Calm down, they should be stored in one of the security level A rooms on floor B3." Gail: "Very good, doc. Now you understand our situation. We live, you live." Rick: "Okay, I'm all set to whip up a program that will send a stream of 3rd Energy into the Vortex." Gail: "I'll keep an eye on the doctor. Regina, you go find those devices and overload the 3rd Energy. Remember, they're in a security level A room on floor B3." Rick: "Hold up. That whole floor's crawling with dinosaurs, including that T. rex. Let's get the situation under control before charging off. Here, take this." Gail: "Don't be ridiculous. Regina doesn't have the technical knowledge for that. We don't even know if all the right parts are there. We'd be better off simply trying to hunt down the completed devices." Rick: "It's too dangerous down there, she won't make it!" Gail: "It's your call then, Regina. You're the one who has to do this. So what's your choice?" |-| Original script= Edward Kirk: 「動くな」 Regina: 「……どういうつもり？」 Kirk: 「究極のエネルギーとともに歴史に名を刻むのさ」 Regina: 「バカを言わないで」 「あなたのご立派な研究はただの殺人兵器よ」 Kirk: 「……それなりに頭は働くようだ」 「死にゆく人間には意味のないことだが……」 Gail: 「リックか？ ターゲットを拘束した」 「こっちに来い」 ---- Gail: 「悪かったな博士……講釈の続きをどうぞ」 Kirk: 「……ふん そうだな」 「あれの暴走が空間に及ぼす影響は３年前から分かっていた」 「ある空間を別の時空に転移させてしまう……そう考えた」 「でも そうじゃなかった」 「《転移》 じゃない 《相互交換》 だったんだ」 「つまり 空間は切り取られたんじゃない」 「別の時代の空間と入れ替わっていたんだよ」 Regina: 「何ですって！」 Kirk: 「そうさ！ 今夜の実験で分かったんだ！」 「君たちも見ただろう？」 「奴らは６５００万年前からやって来たのさ！」 Gail: 「それで……この現代に恐竜が……？」 Kirk: 「そうさ！ この僕がやったんだ！」 Regina: 「そんなことを確かめるため何人殺したの？」 Kirk: 「さあね！」 「とりあえず ”大勢” かな」 「平凡な連中には得がたい感動的な死を与えてやったんだ」 Regina: 「あなたは悪魔よ」 Kirk: 「神か悪魔か……？」 「この力を使う人間が決めることさ」 Gail: 「もういい」 「とにかく ハッキリしているのは」 「あんたの自慢の発明品が脱出のジャマをしてるってことだ」 Kirk: 「あの空間の歪みかい……」 「あれを消すにはサードエナジーを暴走させるしかないな」 「エネルギーは対消滅されて空間は正常に戻るはずだ」 「でも １つ問題がある」 「あれが暴走したら ここもどこかへ飛ばされるよ」 Gail: 「そうなる前に脱出すればいい」 「問題はない」 Regina: 「でも あの装置は起動すらできなかったわ」 Kirk: 「イニシャライザーとスタビライザーはお持ちかな？」 Regina: 「それはどこにあるの！」 Kirk: 「待てよ！」 「……B3のレベルAの部屋に格納されているはずだ」 Gail: 「分かってきたようだな」 「俺たちが助かればお前も助かる」 Rick: 「OK 俺はエネルギーを空間にたたき込むプログラムを組む」 Gail: 「俺は博士を見張る」 「お前はサードエネルギーの暴走の方を頼む」 「B3のセキュリティレベルAの部屋だ」 Rick: 「待てよ」 「フロアは恐竜だらけだティラノサウルスまでいる」 「何の対策もなく戻るのはヤバいぜ」 「これを使え」 「イニシャライザーとスタビライザーの設計ディスクだ」 「データベースで見つけた」 「装置のパーツはこの近くに格納されている」 「パーツを集めて組み立てるんだ」 Gail: 「ダメだ レジーナには専門知識はない」 「パーツがそこにあるかどうかも分からない」 「確実に手に入る方へ行くんだ」 Rick: 「その前に死んじまっちゃあ意味がないんだよ！」 Gail: 「……まあいい やるのはお前だレジーナ」 「どうする？」 Bibliography * Sources Category:Dino Crisis cutscenes